


NARC.

by untokki



Series: Turn On The Bright Lights [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Organized Crime, Song Lyrics, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untokki/pseuds/untokki
Summary: Yixing wasn't going to let an immoral job get in the way of loving an immoral man.





	NARC.

**Author's Note:**

> _Baby you can see that the gazing eye won't lie_   
>  _Don't give up your lover tonight_   
>  _Cause it's just you, me and this wire, alright_   
>  _Let's tend to the engine tonight_
> 
> _She found a lonely sound_  
>  _She keeps on waiting for time out there_  
>  _Oh love, can you love me babe?_  
>  _Love, is this loving babe?_  
>  _Is time turning around?_
> 
> [song here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3kNBgXc1Bc)  
> 

Yixing’s jeans fell to the wooden floor, his phone forgotten in the back pocket, and his wallet in the front. The device was turned off, luckily; as the moment Yifan started kissing him on the couch in the elder’s living room, he had slipped into his pocket to power it down.

He knew it was wrong.

He knew he was interfering with the assignment he was given, and the loss of reception from his end would make the company go berserk. Though, it was rational in his mind.

Yixing needed information, and Yifan was the one that held such a thing. Getting into his bed meant getting his trust, and trust was something Yixing needed before he could go through with his actual mission.

He was sure his colleagues tracking their conversations wouldn’t enjoy sounds of ecstacy coming through the static of the phone’s speaker, anyway.

 

It wasn’t until Yixing’s throat was covered in purple and red, and Yifan was fast asleep beside him, that Yixing finally powered the device back on. He was met with exactly what he thought, those higher than him practically wanting his head on a silver platter. He explained the plan he had, and when the message returned to him with high expectations, Yixing turned the voice recorder back on. The first thing it would pick up was Yifan’s drowsy voice asking for Yixing to come back into his arms.

  
  


“I thought you were going back to China?” Yifan asked, two weeks after they had slept together for the first time, and a week after Yixing threw his phone out of his taxi on the way to the airport. The elder was still in sweats and a T-shirt from the night before, his brown hair ruffled from sleeping. His hand gripped the knob of his flat’s door, and his eyebrows looked ready to crack his forehead in two. “I thought your plane left last week.”

“I don’t want to go back,” Yixing said softly. His eyes wandered on the brown carpet of the hallway, where it met with the brown wood of Yifan’s apartment. “I want to stay here with you.”

“Yixing-”

“I think I love you, Yifan,” Yixing announced, looking up at the tall man with tears threatening to spill from his eyelids. The look on his face caused the one on the other’s to soften, and he pulled Yixing into his strong arms without another word.

It was strange. The hands rubbing his back had taken the lives of so many. The lips kissing the top of his head had vocalized so many commands to hurt so many people. The heart beating so close to his ear was the one he was sure was wrapped in barbed wire. But, there he was; giving what he was sure was love to a man he was supposed to be putting in prison.

It didn’t matter. If his company wanted to kill him, it would just take a snap from Yifan’s fingers to protect him.

 

Yixing knew all of Yifan’s past, but Yifan didn’t need to know his.

 


End file.
